1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid coupling which is used for transferring a desired one of fluids from storage tanks of production plants to containers of transport tank trucks, the fluid comprising: liquids such as high-purity agents, i.e., etchants used in semiconductor production and like liquids; gases; and, other fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known as a conventional fluid coupling in the above use is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-53034. This one comprises a stationary female coupler and a movable male coupler, both axially aligned with each other. The latter is adapted to enter the former and to be coupled therewith in liquid-tight.
The female coupler is provided with a cleaning mechanism for washing up a head of the male coupler upon coupling. In other word, the female coupler is provided with a cup-like coupler head for receiving therein the head of the male coupler. The coupler head of the female coupler is provided with a spray ring in which a plurality of injection spouts for issuing wash water are so formed as to surround the head of the male coupler upon coupling.
The cleaning mechanism for washing up the head of the male coupler used in the conventional fluid coupling described in the above is constructed of the spray ring provided with the plurality of injection spouts for issuing wash water to the head of the male coupler. Consequently, the wash water thus injected in the female coupler of the conventional fluid coupling disperses in pattern, and, therefore lessens in fluid power, which makes it difficult to entirely wash up the head of the male coupler without fail.